


Those Glasses Though...

by 13symphony13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Glasses kink, M/M, No Smut, sorry - Freeform, victor gets glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13symphony13/pseuds/13symphony13
Summary: Victor needs glasses, Yuuri finds that he likes them





	Those Glasses Though...

It started off with a poster. Just an ordinary advertisement on a store window. Victor and Yuuri were walking by and Victor had to nudge Yuuri closer to see some of the smaller lettering. He hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, since he and Yuuri had stayed up late making some last minute changes to Yuuri’s program for Worlds. Yuuri insisted that he needed to add in the quad lutz that he’d been landing more and more frequently in practice.

“I want to give you a run for that medal, Vitya.” Yuuri had said, “and this is how I think I can do that.”

Victor had rubbed his eyes a bit, chalked it up to being tired, and thought no more about it as he and Yuuri continued their day on the town.

***

A week later, Victor found himself squinting a little to read the clock on the stove from the other side of the kitchen, and ended up asking Yuuri, who was actually using the stove, for the time. This season had been really stressful. Clearly Victor needed to find a way to relax.

“Yuusha, how would you feel about you and I going to a spa on Sunday?”

“I’ve never been to a spa, but that could be fun.”

Victor opened up his laptop and started planning.

***

Two weeks went by and, while waiting for Yuuri to finish dressing after his post-practice shower, Victor found himself reading the flyers on the bulletin board outside of the changing rooms. After a minute, he found Yuuri looking at him a bit strangely.

“Do you need to stand that close to the flyers?”

It was then that Victor noticed that he was only a foot or so from them, much closer than he realized. As he pulled away, the words blurred a bit. Victor refused to acknowledge the strangeness, claiming that it had been a long day and he was too worn out to pay attention to how close he had been.

Yuuri studied him for a moment, eyes going from Victor to the flyers, then shrugged and held out a hand. “Let’s get you home. I’ll run you a bath and use that jasmine bath bomb that you like.”

Victor’s heart shaped smile appeared, he took the offered hand, and off they went.

***

Worlds came and went and with it, Victor and Yuuri’s schedule opened up. It was officially off-season, and Victor vowed to enjoy every last minute of it with Yuuri. Yuuri had won gold at worlds for the 3rd year in a row, narrowly beating out Victor by .17 points. Victor was so proud of him and decided to plan something special for Yuuri. He and Yuuri had gone out window-shopping and Victor was keeping his eye on anything that interested Yuuri, since some of the gifts that Victor had chosen on his own were met with a raised eyebrow or weird looks. He wanted something that Yuuri would like.

After a couple hours, Yuuri caught Victor squinting at the tags on some items. He had noticed Victor pulling things a little closer to read them about a month back, and, unbeknownst to Victor, Yuuri decided to pay just a little more attention in the future.

When they got home, Yuuri decided to broach the subject as sensitively as possible. He opened a random meme on his phone, having several from Phichit, Victor, Chris, and even Yuri. He and Victor were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, Victor giving Yuuri a foot massage, as he was wont to do.

“Hey, check out this meme that Phichit sent me yesterday.” He turned his phone and held it out so that Victor could read it, and, as he thought, Victor squinted and inched forward until he was only a foot and a half from the phone. When he finally read it, he laughed and continued the massage.

“Ne, Vitya?”

“Yes, Yuusha?”

Yuuri hesitated, knowing that he had to tread lightly.

Victor noticed Yuuri’s expression and a small frown appeared. “What is it?”

“Well…” Yuuri took a deep breath. “Vitya, I think that we need to get your eyes checked.”

Victor froze. He had been trying hard not to acknowledge his slightly reduced eyesight. “What makes you say that, Yuuri?”

“Well, I have an exam scheduled for me next week, and I was thinking that I’ve noticed that you seem to be having a little difficulty reading certain things.”

Victor tried to shrug it off. “It’s probably nothing. I know that this season has been really stressful and I haven’t been sleeping the best, so it’s probably because of those.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “Vitya, this has been going on for at least the last couple months. When was the last time you got your eyes checked?”

Victor thought back and had to count a bit. “I think it was about 5 years ago.”

“Did you know that you’re supposed to get them checked yearly? Or every two years, at least?”

Victor frowned. “Is it because I’m getting old?” He suddenly started panicking. “Oh god. I’m getting so old that I need glasses! What am I going to do? Yuusha, I thought it was just my hair, but now it’s my eyes. And I have wrinkles too! And I just announced my retirement too. I’m too old to even skate and I--”

By the time Yuuri put his finger to Victor’s lips to cut him off, Victor had fat tears trailing down his face. He looked at Victor with a concerned, yet exasperated look. “Vitya, needing to get your eyes checked doesn’t mean you’re getting old. I’ve been wearing glasses since I was a child, and I’m not that old, right?”

Yuuri felt Victor relax a bit. It was true, after all. 30 was hardly old. “And as for the other stuff, Your hair is just as thick and soft and beautiful as it was when we first met. It might even be healthier since you’ve been less stressed, according to you.”

Victor’s tears started to dry up and Yuuri moved his hand from hushing Victor to wiping his tears away before continuing. “Your skin only has wrinkles when your pillowcase leaves creases on your face when you sleep with your face mashed into your pillow. I don’t even know how you sleep like that. Even if it is once in a blue moon…”

Victor smiled, just a little as he listened to Yuuri’s soothing tone. “And Vitya, you and I both know that competitive figure skating is hard on the body. People have retired much younger than you because they couldn’t keep up with the strain. The fact that you’re only retiring now is proof of how young and healthy you still are.”

Victor burst into tears again and crawled into Yuuri’s lap, hugging him tightly. “You really don’t think I’m old?”

Yuuri hugged Victor back. “Vitya, you’re not much older than me. Do you think that I’m old?”

“...No.” Came the mumbled reply.

“Well then, you can’t be old either.”

Yuuri held Victor for a while before speaking again. “How about this. You can come with me to my appointment and decide then. Your eyes will only get worse if you don’t take care of them, you know.”

After a moment, Victor pulled back far enough to look at Yuuri. “Okay.”

Yuuri gave Victor a small kiss, which Victor eagerly returned. They spent the next 40 minutes making out on the couch before Victor yawned.

“Let’s go to bed, Vitya.”

***

By the time Yuuri’s appointment came, he had managed to convince Victor to schedule an appointment of his own and Victor was able to mellow out a bit, finally acknowledging that he might need just a little help.

Yuuri’s exam was over in a little less than ½ an hour, his prescription changing just enough that a new pair of glasses was in his future.

Victor’s exam, on the other hand, took longer. The puff of air that the tonometer* blew into his eye startled Victor so much that he fell out of the chair. He had to do it two more times before the machine was able to get an accurate reading. Everything was fine again until the doctor determined that Victor needed glasses, and Victor proceeded to melt down for a good 20 minutes before Yuuri was able to calm him down enough for the optometrist to be able to situate the phoropter* to check the lens prescription.

By the time Victor had his prescription, an hour and a half had passed and Yuuri started wondering if Victor would be okay to choose a pair of glasses for himself.

Unsurprisingly, Victor opted for contacts and took 15 minutes to figure out how to put the complimentary ones in. Victor insisted that that was all that he needed, and it took Yuuri explaining that it’s good to have a pair of glasses for backup in case one of his contacts falls out and gets lost for Victor to finally start looking at the glasses. Once he started though, he got really excited about trying on all the different pairs, forgetting, for the moment, that they weren’t just going to be for show.

Victor ended up choosing a narrow, black, rectangular design that looked like the reading glasses that you can buy at the drugstore, though they cost 8 times as much as drugstore glasses. Yuuri chose frames that were similar to his current ones, liking the familiar style.

They put a rush order on their glasses and contacts and were told that they would be ready in 3 to 5 days for in-store pickup.

Both were exhausted when they got home and crawled right into bed for a nap, delayed only by letting Makka out in the back yard to do her business.

***

Yuuri was acting funny. He had always looked at Victor, and Victor relished in the attention, but now, it was like Yuuri was staring a hole through him.

It had been a week since he and Yuuri had picked up their glasses (and contacts), and, after realizing how much maintenance went into wearing and maintaining contacts, Victor caved and started opting to wear his glasses around the apartment, though he never wore them in public.

Victor was starting to feel self conscious, and would have stopped wearing the glasses entirely if it wasn’t for the small smile and blush that appeared on Yuuri’s face when Victor caught him staring. Surely he didn’t look bad if that was Yuuri’s reaction.

Then, the kisses started. Victor would catch Yuuri staring, and Yuuri would meander over and kiss Victor, though always when he was wearing his new glasses.

A few weeks later, Victor and Yuuri started brainstorming and running through elements for next season. Yuuri had good focus through the first half of the day, but when Victor lost one of his contacts (as Yuuri mentioned might happen), he had no choice but to put on his glasses.

Yuri sneered and called him an old man while Mila complimented the new look. Yuuri glanced over, saw Victor in his glasses and flubbed his next several jumps. Victor called for Yuuri to take a break, and Yuuri surprised him by skating over and locking lips with Victor. Yuri pretended to gag and shoved his way onto the ice, calling them disgusting, while Mila took pictures and Georgi complimented them on how true their love was.

This type of behavior only increased as Victor continued to wear his glasses, and eventually, he stopped wearing his contacts altogether, trying to encourage Yuuri’s newfound skinship.

***

One night, as they were making out on their couch with Netflix in the background, Victor started to remove his glasses and Yuuri stopped him. Then it clicked.

“Yuusha,” Victor cooed, “I think you have a kink.”

Yuuri blushed bright red and pulled away, hiding his face in one of the couch’s throw pillows.

“Why would you say that?” Yuuri whined.

“Well, you seem to enjoy it when I wear my glasses. You’re more physical when I do.” He carefully pried the pillow away from Yuuri’s face. “You don’t need to hide, Yuusha. I think it’s cute.”

Yuuri’s eyes met Victor’s. “Really?” He asked in a small voice.

“Really. Plus,” Victor smirked. “You’re not the only one with kinks, you know. I happen to love it when you slick your hair back while you’re still wearing your glasses. You look super sexy that way.”

Yuuri buried his face in Victor’s shoulder.

“And the curves that you have that become more pronounced during the off-season. They make my mouth water.” Victor continued to list off all the things about Yuuri that he found to be turn-ons, and eventually, Yuuri managed to pull his face away from Victor’s shoulder, looking at Victor with a touch of awe in his eyes.

“There are really that many things?” Yuuri asked.

“There really are.” Victor said. “I wouldn’t have listed them if I didn’t mean them.”

“That’s true,” Yuuri said. Victor had the tendency to be brutally honest, refusing to lie even to spare someone else’s feelings. It was something that he both loved and hated about Victor’s personality. Though he only hated it when he was stretched too thin or at his breaking point after a long day of criticism-filled training. Victor always meant well though, and Yuuri loved that Victor didn’t pull his punches.

Suddenly, Yuuri gained a bit of courage. “Alright, Vitya. Say it is a kink. What are you gonna do about it?” He smirked, silently challenging Victor.

“Yuusha.” He croaked. “Let’s go to bed.” Victor scooped Yuuri up and high-tailed it to the bedroom.

The couple was bedridden the next day, and Victor had learned two things the previous night. The first was to not underestimate Yuuri’s stamina and drive when one of their kinks was involved, and the second was how much he loved his glasses for pulling out this side of his Yuuri.

Victor wore his glasses every day after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Tonometer & Phoropter: https://depisteo.com/blog/tools-used-by-optometrist/
> 
> This was a random idea that I had when I was driving home today. Sorry that there's no smut, I wanted more fluff. Please let me know what you think! :-)


End file.
